


October Daily, Fluff edition

by DragonLiili



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Pre-Relationship, blood that's not actually blood, making stuff up as I go, oc's have their own alternates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLiili/pseuds/DragonLiili
Summary: In an effort to understand how I'm writing these dorks for my planned stories, I'm doing the list of Daily October Drabbles. Unfortunately I didn't find the list till we were already a few days in so here we go.





	1. Chilly weather

**Author's Note:**

> Rusty is an alternate of another Oc that I have. I'm working on better fleshing out how they're all different from each other n stuff. Rusty adopted Chara is the one that accompanied them through the Underground, so this makes a bit more sense.  
> Also since Sans is a bit apathetic, I figured it made sense for Blue to be a bit similar in that respect in the sense that he's rather callous when it comes to others emotionally and physically. basically he's a narcissist of the worst kind.

 

                The cool air was unexpectedly cold from when Edge had been here in the past summer, the chill attacking his spine and flowing through him.

Stretch and the alternate human known as ‘Rusty’ moved to a family property here with their sister and Chara shortly after the ‘Incident’ with Blue. Why they chose to live in the mountains outside of what is apparently called a Ski-Town? He wouldn’t understand, but he could appreciate the distance Rusty chose to get away from the situation.

 

Edge half listened to the conversation Papyrus was carrying while stifling a shiver, both Rusty and Stretch warned them of bears being spotted in the area, and Edge refused to be caught unaware while walking up to the family lodge.

 

Apparently for large lumbering creatures they were surprisingly quiet.

 

                “ **YOU’RE- Not Really Listening To Me Are You Edgy-Me**?” Papyrus said suddenly, starting at his usual pitch but then quieting, a usual habit when he tries to be quiet. Damn, Edge was caught not paying attention.

                “ **I Apologize; I Suppose I’m Overly Concerned About The Wild Life**.”  Edge admitted after a moment, He didn’t want Papyrus to think he was doing it on purpose.

The memory of Stretch shouting at his brother that he felt like he could never talk to anyone still remained at the front of his mind and he didn’t want Papyrus to end up feeling the same way.

“ **THA-at’s Okay Edgy-Me! I Suppose With The Warning Stretch Gave Us, We Should Be Quiet**.” Papyrus suddenly looked shy, fiddling with the cuffs of the sweater he was wearing instead of his ‘battle body’ as well as the corner of the scarf/cape he was wearing.

Edge envied him slightly for having the sense to dress warmly; Edge chose to wear his usual attire minus the bulky armor and he was paying for it. He was warned that the temperatures can and will change on the surface depending on the day and season, Edge had grown spoiled by the constant warm air and now he was unused to the cold.

He shoved down the envy and chalked it up to simple irritation at himself, for getting used to living in comfort, before he made a grab for Papyrus’ wrist. “ **I Don’t Mind Listening, But Perhaps Once We Are Inside? I Bet Stretch Would Enjoy Hearing Too**.”

                Papyrus grinned brightly and before Edge knew it, the hold he had on Papyrus’ wrist turned into them holding hands as he was suddenly tugged along to walk at Papyrus’ faster. “ **Of Course Edgy-Me! I Suppose I Was Simply Too Excited To Wait Till A Better Time, Plus I’m Sure Sleepy-Me Would Love To Hear About The Shenanigans Frisk And I Had In Our Cooking Adventure.** ” Edge could feel the press of finger bones from Phalanges to Metacarpals and Carpels through both of their gloves.

                Papyrus swung their joined hands as they walked up the slightly increasing incline along the dirt road side. Edge didn’t want to think what it would be like driving on it once snow started to fall. “It Is Difficult To Refrain From Sharing Tales Of Adventure.” Edge stated agreeably. He doubted it was as interesting as Papyrus tried to make it sound, but Papyrus was always rather joyful and had rather amusing tales to tell.

 

Edge was busy trying not to over focus on the press of Papyrus’ hand against his and the perceived warmth he surely must have been imagining, because there was no way he could feel that through both of their gloves, It was no surprise when a sudden blast of cold air made him shutter. Which it made Papyrus glance at him worriedly.

“ **Are You Sure You’re Alright Edgy-Me? I Know You Said You Were Fine, But It Is Rather Chilly And Rusty Did Say They Didn’t Mind Getting Us**.” Papyrus reminded nervously.

“ **I’m Fine, Besides We Are Almost Halfway There**.” Edge tried to reassure while he fought to suppress another shiver, a chilly breeze picking up. “ **Besides It Is Nothing That Jogging The Rest Of The Way Would Not Fix**.” He stated with a grin towards Papyrus. It would undoubtedly turn into a challenge and then a race, which would get them to the warm lodge even sooner.

Before Papyrus was able to something that sounded like a very powerful firecracker followed by a distant roar that Edge would have recognized even without the research he did in light of Stretch’s warning.

“ **You Know Edge-Me** ” Papyrus said from his side, his grip suddenly squeezing around Edge’s hand. “ **I Think I Might Take You Up On That**.” Edge glanced at Papyrus from where he was staring at the forest around them; He had a grim, frightened look on his face.

 

 

When Papyrus and Edge finally sprinted into few of the house, Rusty’s ginger hair in sight, a brief sense of relief was felt though they kept sprinting.

Edge could see Rusty’s grin and raised mug in greeting before their face fell flat and they stepped back into the house front door left open. By the time Papyrus and Edge sprinted up the steps Rusty was halfway in the door frame glancing about, and kicked the door more open as they crossed the porch. Once inside Edge took up the window as Papyrus bent over his knees panting as he caught his breath. Rusty had the door shut and locked as soon as they had passed through.

                “Everything okay?” Rusty Asked, a rifle was resting in their left hand as they looked out the opposite window, Their mug and some sort of contraption on the window sill.

                “ **We Heard A Bang And The Animal You Warned Us About, Roughly Halfway Up**.” Edge answered briefly. Papyrus sprung up apparently refreshed.

                “ **THOSE GRIZZLY BEARS ARE MUCH MORE INTIMIADING THAN THE VIDOES MADE THEM SOUND!** ” Papyrus shouted back at his usual pitch.

                Rusty grimaced before asking “But you didn’t see it right?”

                “ **No** ”

                “ **NOPE** ”

                They scanned outside for a long, quiet moment, before grabbing the contraption and separated the halves and put it on around the trigger of the rifle before twisting the key in the lock and put the key in their inventory. “Well I’ll make some calls to see if anyone knows, but I would stay inside today if I were you.” Rusty reassured. “Why don’t you guys go to kitchen, Sassafras has been baking up a storm since this morning.” They remarked with a grin, before turning their attention back to the rifle.

“ **Thank You**.”

“ **THANK YOU, RUSTY!** ” Papyrus shouted before following Edge to the kitchen.

 

                Stretch ended up meeting them just outside the kitchen, apparently drawn by the noise, in sweatpants, an orange hoodie and a rather floppy beanie. “ _Paps, Edge! It’s good to see you!_ ” He greeted with a smile and enveloped Papyrus in a hug that was returned.

“ **IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO SLEEPY-ME.** ”

 Before he turned to Edge with his arms out in a clear offer ( _and a mindfulness for Edge’s need for space that he rarely got these days, and **that** was really appreciated_ ) and a more nervous smile. Edge stepped in between his open arms, before Stretch could pull back, which led to being immediately wrapped into a hug. It wasn’t a tight squeeze like Papyrus’, still more or less questioning, until Edge wrapped an arm around Stretch’s shoulders and pulled him close and let his other arm rest at Stretch’s waist as Edge was squeezed impossible closer.

Edge noticed Stretch’s hands wandering up and down his back somewhat and before Edge could ask Stretch stated “ _Wowie your cold._ ” Before pulling out of the hug, and going for the zipper on the hoodie he was wearing.

                “ **Really Stretch, It’s Nothing.** ” Edge protested, rather weakly in his opinion. Besides, Stretch seemed rather determined to get out of his zipped hoodie.

                “ _ **Nothing** my **ass** , you’re so cold it’s **almost** giving **me** frost **bite!**_ ” Stretch was almost shouting, with Papyrus’ giggling protest of ‘language’ in the background. Edge was put in the hoodie with the quick efficiency and dexterity only being an older sibling-slash-parent to a careless child can give. The white fuzzy inside of the hoodie was soft and rather warm against Edge’s cold bones and magic. “ _ **There! Much** better._ ” Stretch stated, apparently satisfied and left in a slightly orange cream colored sweater. “! _Come into the kitchen guys!_ ” He waved them to follow him into the kitchen, where the smell of cinnamon and spice, followed by a mix of coffee, pumpkin and chocolate came along with a wave of warm air.

 “ _I may have gone a little overboard baking but I promise it’s all good stuff._ ”  In the kitchen much of the counter space was taken over by cooling racks and baked goods of all kinds, The air was warmer compared to the rest of the house thanks to the wall ovens being on. The sink was full of suds and dirty dishes, but the cushioned high backed stool nearby it and half full dish strainer said that Stretch was working on it at his pace.

 

                “ **I Suppose All That Is Left To Do Is Finish Cleaning And Dinner Plans.** ” Edge remarked, while Papyrus examined the cooling goods and Stretch filled a tea kettle.

                “ _You just got here, I think they can wait a little bit._ ” Stretch now had three large mugs out along with several packets in the clear space of the stove. Tearing open the top of the packets and dumping the contents into one of the mugs showed it was a brown powder.

                “ **Now What Are You Doing?** ” Edge Questioned, somewhat exasperated. Stretch was supposed to take it easy after an operation right? He had one not too long ago and was clearly doing anything but.

                “ _Hot chocolate_ ” Was the answer he got, and glanced back at Edge looking a little sheepish. “ _I know it’s probably better made stove top but this brand is pretty good,_ ” He started to look a little nervous and, mirroring Papyrus earlier, started pulling at his sweater cuffs; his fiddling growing more aggressive the more he got himself wound up. “ _plus I don’t think almond milk would work really well and I tried to use the other kind of milk and we do have it, but the smell just opening it made me really nauseous and I can only imagine how much worse-_ “

                “ **Rus, It’s Okay.** ” Edge reassured as he walked over to Stretch, before he could work himself into a fit. Honey orange tears had already started to build in Stretch’s eyesockets. It’s times like this that Blue’s subtle abuse was made apparent.

                “ **YES SLEEPY-ME, EDGY-ME IS RIGHT!** ” Papyrus shouted in agreement. “ **WE UNDERSTAND YOUR DAIRY AVERSION AND EVEN THOUGH YOU DON’T NEED TO, YOU ATTEMPTED TO WORK PAST IT ANYWAY. THAT’S MUCH MORE THAN ANY REASONABLE PERSON WOULD EXPECT.** ” Edge had to hide a grin at Papyrus’ subtle jab at Blue’s unreasonable past behavior. Edge had a hand clasp on Stretch’s shoulder and squeezed in what he hoped was taken as reassurance. He saw more than heard him say ‘thanks.’ “ **OH! IF WERE HAVING HOT CHOCOLATE WE SHOULD HAVE MARSHMALLOWS! DO YOU HAVE ANY!** ” Stretch pointed at a cabinet and Papyrus had it open, and rummaged through it before he could say anything. “ **OH, THESE WOULD WORK BETTER THAN THE FULL SIZED ONES WOULDN’T THEY!** ” Stretch chuckled as Edge rolled his eyes at his alternates exuberant behavior.

                Two of the large mugs had a packet and a half of powder, upon Stretch’s statement that the packets were sized for smaller mugs, and what was likely Stretch’s own mug had two full packets. When the kettle started steaming Stretch poured a small amount of water into each mug, before setting the kettle back onto the stove.

                “ **What Are You Doing?** ” Edge asked curiosity peaked, Papyrus had the mini-marshmallows on the counter nearby and was watching too, also curious.

                Stretch looked nervous with the attention. “ _O-oh, uh. The powder mixes with the water better if you do it like a slurry first._ ” He answered while he tried to focus on mixing the water and powder into a thick paste, with somewhat jittery motions now, in each mug, before adding another quick pour of hot water and mixing each into a more soupy consistency. “ _you know, just a little water, and it’s easier and faster than trying to mix wet and dry together all at once._ ”

                “ **Why Didn’t I Think Of That.** ” Edge was familiar with the cocoa packets from the human children- Soot and Dove in his ‘verse, but didn’t like them, and didn't have it much at all, due to the clumps of powder that was inevitably left that made the drink have an unpleasant texture.

                “ **I KNOW! THAT IS A MUCH BETTER IDEA THEN WHAT THE DIRECTIONS GIVE!** ” Edge doubted Papyrus' cooking level improved to the level that he was mixing wet and dry ingredients often, but he supposed that it was a common problem, especially when children and sweet treats were involved.

                “ _It’s not **that big** a deal, I mean I found the idea online._ ” Stretch protested shyly, trying to deflect. Just before the kettle started whistling he had the burner clicked off and poured the remaining water into each of the mugs, giving them a final few stirs before grabbing his mug and handful of marshmallows before stepping to the side.

 

Stretch put what fit in his mug and munched on what was left in his hand while both Papyrus and Edge put a more reasonable amount of marshmallows in their mugs before sipping on the warm chocolate drink. It was sweeter than Edge usually preferred but seemed perfect for an unexpectedly cold day, plus, it did well to warm his hands even through his gloves.

“ _You can have some of the sweets if you want, there’s some that’s not so sweet too, if you so prefer_.” Stretch winked in Edges direction. Papyrus browsed what was made before he grabbed a cookie of some sort from one of the cooling racks before coming back to where Edge had ‘lightly bullied’ Stretch to sit in his stool, he was left slightly higher than his usual height but still was the shortest in the group. “So what’s been going on lately guys?”

“ **OH! I CAN’T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT THE COOKING ADVENTURE I PLANNED ON TELLING YOU BOTH ABOUT! EARLIER THIS WEEK FRISK AND I- WELL MY FRISK AND I, OF COURSE. WE** …”

Edge suddenly realized that he warmer compared to earlier. Here in the kitchen filled with warm spices, hot chocolate and good conversation and company.

It seemed like the perfect cure for a rather frigid day.


	2. Fall Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group hangout at the carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn I forgot, Papyrus' nickname for swap-pap is usually Lazy-me and it used to be, till a bunch of stuff happen and that it was found out being thought of being lazy when he did try and do stuff, instead of a sort of light teasing, so Paps changed it to something more fitting.

                The weather was lukewarm. Not cold enough for coats to be necessary but a sweater would be. Edge and Stretch joined Papyrus in his universe (Edge in appropriate attire for the weather-he learned from his first brush with the fall), along with their brothers and the ‘swapfell’s’, and of course the human children and their own alternates. Papyrus, Sans and the young humans Ash and Frisk had already bought and distributed the tickets to their group, and most of everyone had already dispersed into the carnival grounds.

                Papyrus could still see Rusty’s flame colored hair in the line to enter, and their younger sister ‘Ruby,’ but he wasn’t quite sure where Chara went. They promised to stay somewhat close because Blue was here today and didn't want him to start anything with Stretch. Papyrus glanced back worriedly where Stretch, who was on the verge of panicking, and Edge, who was trying to calmly reassure him a few feet away from where Papyrus waited.

 

                 Ibit, The annoying dog’s much cuddlier and adorable-er (and much less irritating) alternate, was at Stretch’s side, leaning heavily into his legs for some sort of grounding method. Ibit had his head angled nearly straight up to see Stretch’s face, and was already in his Service Dog harness for the carnival. It didn’t seem Ibit’s presence helped much, but Stretch was terribly nervous around crowds that were drawn by large court cases, and the carnival had many times that so it wasn’t a big surprise.

                 Papyrus didn’t know what to do to help. It seemed like whenever Stretch was like this, Papyrus’ usual voice volume startled Stretch. And anything else that needed to be done was taken care of by Edge and Ibit. Edge was calmly reassuring Stretch as he had for the last fifteen minutes and had a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it occasionally in an attempt to sooth, while Stretch tried to calm his fast, shallow breathing and blink back tears. Papyrus didn’t like feeling useless, especially when someone, especially Stretch (and Edge) needed help. And if Papyrus was nearing his limit for feeling helpless, Edge surely was too.

Papyrus glanced back at Rusty, and noticed Chara’s brown bob of hair peaking over her shoulder. Suddenly, with a grin, a solution clicked in his mind.

 

                He made sure to make his steps slow, but loud as he went back to Edge and Stretch, Ibit giving a soft warning ‘boof’ as he got near. Edge glanced curiously at him, and Stretch shyly peaked up at him wiping tears with his hoodie sleeve.

“ **Do You Still Want To Go In Stretch? We Did Say We Were Fine With Not Going If You’re Not Able To.** ” Papyrus tried to keep his voice low, and it seemed to work because Stretch didn’t flinch and answered with a nod. “ **Do You Need Another Moment, Or Do You Want To Hear An Idea I Had?** ” Edge was clearly gazing at him questioning what Papyrus was thinking, but Stretch clearly wasn’t getting any better with the threat of the crowd looming.

                “ **What Are You Thinking Of Papyrus?** ” Edge asked him, borderline demanding, clearly tired and exasperated. If assisting someone who was experiencing a panic attack was _this_ tiring Papyrus could only imagine how tired Stretch was.

                “ **WELL CLE-Clearly You And I, Edge Need To Handle The Crowds For Stretch, And I Don’t Think Waiting Out Here Will Help Much More Than It Already Has.** ” Papyrus got nods from both of his alternates. “ **So I Was Thinking Of A Way For Stretch To Get Into The Carnival Without Dealing With The Crowds Until We Can Get Someplace Less Crowded. If Of Course Stretch Is Willing To Try It.** ” Stretch thought it over for a minute before nodding.

               “ **Just What Is Your Idea?** ” Edge’s question went unanswered or perhaps it technically was, as Papyrus picked up Stretch and carefully shifted him to where he was settled on Papyrus’ hip, somewhat similar to carrying a baby bones or small child, Stretch’s height (rather petite for being a papyrus) working to their advantage, and had taken Ibit’s leash from Stretch’s shaking hand.

               Stretch just went stiff as Papyrus picked him up, and Ibit skittered out of the way watching the both of them carefully.

              “ **Papyrus,** ” Edge’s tone edged (damnitsans) towards scolding. “ **Are You Sure This Is The Best Idea?** ”

             “ **We Won’t Know If We Don’t Try It Edgy-Me. Sleepy-Me How Are You So Far?** ” Stretch only shrugged as his face took on a more flushed golden hue, lighting up the two types of ‘freckles’ he had, and fisted his hands in Papyrus’ sweater. Papyrus hoped it wouldn’t be damaged but he wouldn’t think of complaining. “ **Okay, So Edgy-Me Walk on the other side of Sleepy-Me So No One Can Bump Into Him, And After The Ticket Counter We Can Find A Place That’s Less Crowded Inside.** ”

              As they got closer to the line into the carnival Stretch squeaked before burying his face in Papyrus’ scarf, Edge did his best to hide his laughing while Papyrus kept grinning as he pretended to be oblivious to Stretch’s embarrassment.

             “ **You Know Papyrus, This Plan Might Actually Be A Fantastic One.** ” Edge grinned, putting a hand on Stretch’s back briefly, as he took Ibit’s leash from Papyrus before they got more crowded.

             “ **OF COURSE! NOTHING LESS CAN BE EXPECTED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** ” Whoopsie, Papyrus didn’t mean to lose control the volume of his voice like that. But Stretch didn’t seem to be bothered, only curling into him more.


	3. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decorating, and some needed clean up.

 

                Sans lounged on the couch, less watching whatever was on tv and more listening to what his bro and the human kids got up to. Stretch and Edge we’re over with their ‘verse’s kids as well, to help Ash’s grandparents prep the house for the Halloween mansion thing they were planning.

The dog Ibit was off somewhere in the house while the kids and three Papyrus’ decorated. Sans think’s Red is off somewhere else in the house, and the SwapFells decided to stick with Blue for the day.  They said they wanted to keep Blue distracted from being excluded. Sans didn’t know what to think, about them being truthful with what they _said_ they were doing and about Blue still being somewhat shunned.

Then again, Sans didn’t feel too guilty about Blue. All it takes is for Stretch to have one of his migraines or the kids reaching a piercing pitch and Stretch would wince and clutch at his skull and Sans remembers _Blue pulling a suplex on Stretch out of nowhere.  The back of Stretch’s skull full of fractures, new cracked ones and signs of repeated injury._ And yeah, Sans feels a little  _lot_ less guilty about booting Blue out of their hangouts.

                Sans peaked through partly closed sockets to look at the kids and skeletons decorating, and it looks like the skeletons were getting decorated more than the house. Sans chuckled at the little japes and patted around for his ketchup bottle-that was somehow went missing.  He grumbled as he sat up eyesockets now wide open as he looked to see where and how the damn bottle got out of his hoodie.

 

Just as Sans decided he’d ketchup with his snack later, he froze as he heard a mana-curdling scream from the kitchen.

 

That was _so_ not from playtime decorating.

 

Sans stayed where he was. A small militia of magic wielding humans charged down from upstairs, and Edge- who managed to avoid becoming part of the decorations stalked towards the kitchen with a summoned bone club in hand.

Ash led the pack of small and somewhat squishy magic-packed kids that made way to the kitchen, and noted Stretch had ported next to the archway mostly untangled from decorations and knew his bro isn’t far behind. Decision made for him, Sans ported in next to Stretch as Ruby (so that’s who screamed) bolted from the kitchen.

                Poor kiddo’s face was ruby red and fear stricken, the teen was all jitters. She went up to Ash whimpering and reaching out while glancing back to the kitchen, before back at Ash, to Rusty who had led the charge downstairs and finally to Stretch.

Sans risked a glance into the kitchen to see what had her all worked up, and saw red splattered everywhere. Welp. As much as he wished that could have been from a rather messy attack, he knew Ruby wasn’t nicknamed so for her magic color.

Rusty carefully edged their way into the red smeared kitchen, Edge close behind with his summoned club at the ready. Sans risked a glance at Ruby, she had her face buried in Stretch’s hoodie while he held her. Papyrus was looking over Stretch’s shoulder and the two skeletons, still decked in spooky tinsel, were looking into the kitchen wide-eyed.

               Satisfied that he had only one version of his brother to keep safe, Sans ducked into the kitchen.

 

There was red _everywhere_. On the cabinets, pools of it on the floor, counter tops, the sliding door to outside. Fuck it was even on the ceiling in –

               Rusty quietly remarked “It’s ketchup.”

…

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

                “ **You Have Got To Be Kidding Me.** ” Sans looked over to see Edge with his face buried in his palm, club dismissed. Then to Rusty, that had ketchup smeared in between her fingers.

 

                “Ashley!” Ruby shouted exasperated and apparently recovered from her fear induced fit.

                “What, I could smell the vinegar from here.” Rusty remarked. If Sans had to guess, she made the call based on taste.

                “Ashley!!” Ruby said in a harsher more scolding tone. Yep. Taste test.

                “ **WELL THAT’S ONE MYSTERY SOLVED.** ” Papyrus piped up. “ **NOW WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE THIS MESS CAME FROM.** ” Paps took up his signature thinking face, settling his chin in the crook of his thumb and forefinger. “ **BROTHER, HAS ANY OF YOUR KETCHUP BOTTLES GONE MISSING?** ”

“yeah actually-“

“ ** _Oh no._** ” Stretch almost went paled as he made his way through the kitchen, to the sliding door on the other side. “ ** _Oh_** _, nononono._ ”

 

Stretch slide the door open and the near quiet warbled growling was heard. “ ** _Ibit! Drop it! Now!_** ” Sans was lucky to be at the head of the pack that looked out the door, Papyrus sliding by everyone to help Stretch, and man. “ ** _Ibit! I said drop it!_** ” Stretch was gonna need help with this.

Ibit. As much as he liked dogs, even the ‘annoying dog’ in his verse, Ibit was a damn hellbeast when he wanted. And right now he wanted to be one. Ibit pretty much turned himself into a miniature dognado, and had somehow snatched his ketchup bottle and was flinging the stuff everywhere. The entirety of the back deck had splatters of ketchup everywhere, and the Ibit was at the center of it all doing his damnedest to tear his ketchup bottle apart and only succeeding in flinging ketchup everywhere.

Ibit likes Stretch, and by default most if not all Papyrus’s, but the dog doesn’t like Blue and pretty much associates all Sans’ with him. So yeah, the dog was a bit of a menace to anyone who looked like Blue. But it also looked like Stretch was getting the bad end of it too, right now.

 

Papyrus ended up teaming up with Stretch managing to stop the dognado from flinging ketchup everywhere, Paps was holding the dog and Stretch trying to pull the mauled bottle out of his mouth. Ibit was growling and seemed to have a vice grip on his prize, and doing his doggon-best to turn into his tornado form again.          

Danger past, Sans went back inside, along with some of the other kids who started cleaning up the ketchupstrophe. A pop was heard outside, along with a shout of ‘ _finally_ ’ along with some snarling and barking. Paps made his way back inside, tossing the damaged ketchup bottle into the sink and surveyed the damage in the kitchen, along with everyone else while pulling off the leftover tinsel that would probably need to be tossed now.

                Sans decided he was no help here and decided that he should stay quiet so he won’t get recruited to clean, before went towards the living room ready to port, just to come nasal to nasal with Red.

‘uhhh…,” Red was somewhat dumbfounded by the state of the kitchen, and seeing just about nearly everyone teaming up to clean it, and took a moment before asking “have any of you guys seen my-“

“ ** _Mustard!?_** _Where did you **even** get- **hey! hey get back here!**_ ” Stretch shouted before Ibit zoomed though the kitchen, with the mentioned mustard and a trail of black and silver tinsel, Edge looked on with a humored smile as Stretch’s ketchup splattered skull and hoodie popped through the doorway, eyesockets narrowed and looking more like Edge did on a daily basis.

 

Sans couldn’t help himself as he turned himself back towards Red, jerking a thumb in the direction the dog took off in.

“fetch”

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot, Dove is UnderFell's version of Frisk, and Soot is the oc that went with them. be mentioned later, Ash is the Undertale version, Soot is the UnderFell, both are the younger siblings with an older sister. Rusty is the SwapTale Version, and the older sibling.  
> Also Sassafras is a nickname that was originally 'Sassy Face' Rusty gave after knowing each over for a while, but a mildly aphasic and decaffeinated Rusty changed that one morning.
> 
> -Also with that logic in mind, that makes Stretch the older sibling.  
> Gaster and the Riverman are swapped so Gaster his still living foster dad since no one else knew skeleton biology in the underground.  
> Stretch and Blue are a bit younger than their alternantes, with Stretch a couple years out of stripes and Blue still in them.  
> the reason Blue is able to be abusive towards Stretch for so long is that; Stretch has poor health, some agoraphobia/demophobia and some physical disabilities due to time with the riverman, and Gaster is usually busy and tries to settle disputes neutrally so any Authority Stretch tried to have as Blue's major caregiver was undermined.


End file.
